A World Away
by Mmedubarry
Summary: Connor/Wilhelmina story - A little glimpse of the time these two characters spent getting to know one another on their trip in the Swiss Alps over the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

Wilhelmina sat in front of the vanity of the hotel room, doing her hair and getting ready for her dinner with Connor. It had been a day that only few of privileged class knew, skiing the mountaintops of the Swiss Alps in the morning and the Italian in the afternoon. Refreshing amongst the beautiful people at Après Ski parties and indulging in the good life. Wilhelmina and Connor were finally free to be together without previous engagements, prying eyes or corporate drama to get in the way. It was the perfect day. She examined her reflection with the slight windburn on her nose and cheeks, flushing her face as though she had been frolicking on the beach. She kind of liked it. She smiled at her reflection subconsciously. Deliriously happy for the first time in a long time to be with the man she had fallen so head over heels for. She watched his moving form from behind her as he fidgeted with the buttons of his dress shirt.

_[Wilhelmina's POV]_

_After the drama of the last few months, lord knows I was looking forward to this mini vacation with Connor. The drawn out and draining process to finally be able to be together, I needed to get him in a place where we could be free to be together, without the glare of the paparazzi or some nosey socialite waiting to spill the beans to some media source. What better place than a chalet in the Swiss Alps over the holidays? Now, I am not typically the lovey dovey type, tripping all over my feet like Marc over the new seasonal "it" colour Birkin bag across a room, but I have to admit I found myself, what's the word…feeling…things, like excitement and obsessing about every miniscule detail. I wanted the trip to be perfect and I hate to admit it but dare I say…romantic. It had been a long time since I desired a man the way I desired him. Could I even allow myself to hope that this man could be the one? Every one before him turned out to be such colossal disappointments and in came this man like a force of nature. His style, his eyes, his perfect body, his wit and his cutthroat business acumen, it was like we were cut from the same cloth. He was my match. Even him catching me staring at him in the reflection makes me melt like wax down a candle ignited by the heat of the flame. Lord, this man was fine! So smooth like the finest and most decadent piece of chocolate I've ever laid my lips on. _

"What?" That Australian drawl deep and suggestive ripped through the quiet luxurious room.

"Nothing. I just realized I like watching you get dressed almost as much as I like watching you get undressed."

"Don't say such things to me Willie, or we won't make it out of this room for dinner." Connor played with the cuff link of his shirt as he debonairly crossed the room to meet his beloved where she sat. He leaned in over her shoulder and moved the silk of her robe to the side and placed fluttery kisses over her collarbone and neck as he tried catching her eyes in the mirror.

"I can think of worse things than not making our reservation." She moaned feeling his lips on her body. Connor dragged his lips over her skin massaging the flesh with his tongue and deeply uttered "As much as I would like to say lets skip dinner, I don't want you famished tonight, because I plan on keeping you… up… all…night…"

"Normally I would scoff at a man to make such bold promises but with your capabilities…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged her, removing any last pangs of tension, as her head rolled into him and he whispered, "You know I'm a man of my word. Now go get dressed so I may have the pleasure of undressing you later."

Wilhelmina smirked and vacated the vanity. She did as she was told by her man. Not one to be bossed around by anyone, she figured she would have a little fun with him. She stopped in her tracks knowing he would watch her go as she crossed the room to the walk in closet. She turned over he shoulder and threw Connor a suggestive look, as she let her robe fall to the floor, switching her hips and disappearing out of sight to get dressed. She felt butterflies and bit her lip. She hadn't felt this flirtatious and giddy since her first real adult relationship. Everything felt new with him, like she had never teased or tempted a man before him.

Connor chuckled at her playfulness. It was a side of her he was waiting to see, the woman behind the mask. The one he fantasized before he went to sleep for months about what she would be like away from the scrutiny and glare of the cameras. "You are going to be the death of me woman!"

"Don't joke, it's happened!" Wilhelmina lightheartedly offered from the other room.

"I'm sorry, come again…" She got his attention.

"That's exactly what happened! We went round, after round, after round and then Boom! He just dropped dead, just like that! Poor bastard had a heart attack, I'm that good I guess…" She amusedly and enthusiastically offered her story and could feel Connor's gears spinning in the other room.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" He sounded panicked.

"Of course I'm kidding you dag!" She ripped from in the closet and could have sworn she heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's it, I'm not teaching you any more Aussie slang! You're too good at everything, I'm scared your going to out Aussie me." It was his turn to play with her.

"Hey! No fair…I can't help it that I have a away with languages."

"I have to admit Aussie slang isn't as sexy as French or Italian coming out of your mouth, but it's still pretty damn hot!"

"No what's hot darling is that accent of yours! I wonder if you have an Aussie accent when you painfully inflict the Deutsch language. Uhhh…I hate German!" She emerged in a suggestive black cocktail dress open back with bustier front, and form fitting pencil silhouette. Connor figured she could only do playful to a limit without a bit of her bitchiness coming through. She grabbed her fur coat and clutch off the lounger and walked toward him. She wanted his lips.

"Was?! Sie mögen keine Deutsch?" He continued to try and get a rise out of her as she sat on his lap and wrapped her limbs around his neck and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Ughhh…Learn French! I beg of you!"

"Not until you learn German."

"N'est pas possible!" He kissed her longingly and softly and ran his strong hands down the length of her arm.

"Ok, let's go gorgeous. We're going to be late for the reservation." He lifted her from his lap and gently ran his fingers over her jawline.

"I'm Wilhelmina Slater, I'm never late. Everyone else is just early!" She turned and Connor playfully pinched her backside at the snide comment and winked at her as she shot him a look of shock and horror. No one ever had the gall to do that to her as an adult woman, afraid she would take their head off, but Connor wasn't afraid of her and she kind of liked it.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"  
"Stop pretending you didn't like it Sassy pants!"

"Sassy pants? I am so horrified at this moment!"

"Well then I guess I will have to take my chances you will cook up a punishment worthy enough of how horrified you are at this moment, which I will gladly endure as long as you're on top of me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he slipped his suit jacket and pecked her lips, eliciting a small giggle from her. Connor grabbed her hand and led his lady to the lavish dinner he planned for her that New Year's evening.

_[Connor's POV]_

_This woman is just amazing. Everything she says is like words I have never heard before. I always imagined what she would be like without the world watching her. I mean Florida was one thing, but the circumstances were different, Molly was still in the picture. But now, she is mine and only mine. I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. God she is gorgeous, enough to bring a man to his knees._

"Are you even listening to what I am saying? You have this …look… on your face."

"I'm sorry Willie. Truth is no.

"No?"

"I'm having a hard time concentrating, you're just so bloody gorgeous."

"Go on then…as you were."

Connor laughs. "You kill me. Your vanity is strangely endearing."

"Let's see if you'll be saying that in a few months."

"Months, challenge me at least to years."

"Years?"

"Yes, years. I think you are the woman for me Willie."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I mean you just got out of a long term relationship, and I am not the easiest person to be in a relationship…"

"Hey…my previous relationship was more of a companionship than anything. There were circumstances that made it very hard to just get up and leave. There was no future there, we couldn't grow together because I think we out grew one another, which was why it was so easy for me to fall for you so quickly."

"What do you mean circumstances."

"I wasn't going to get into it on this trip since this is about you and I…"

"this is about you and I, about getting to know one another better."

"In that case…are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes."

"Well, like I told you before, we met and it was opposites attract story. We fell in love and that was that, differences cast aside. About a year and half into the relationship, Molly became ill with cancer. I was there for her through the bad and the things many people would have… anyway, there was a moment where we thought her time was um, running out, so I proposed to her to make her dreams come true. She would get her dream to become a wife and I was the man privileged to give her that. And she chose me." He watched her face soften, a rare feat by any man to affect Wilhelmina Slater. Connor nervously played with the champagne flute, spinning it at the base as he continued, "Anyway, she had surgery and intensive chemo and a miracle of god she went into remission. We stayed engaged, but never followed through with the plans to get married. The relationship changed after that. We became companions, not lovers. Our futures became very decided and the present became a routine. And when she broke up with me that night of your party, we both wished one another well because we both knew how fleeting and precious life is, and finding happiness is so rare in this very ugly world. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you, you were my happiness. You were the woman who was going to challenge me, push me, and make me better. And something told me I was going to be good for you too."

"I had no idea. It makes so much more sense now… You are a good man Connor."

"I try. But I also have a polar opposite side, a sinister side. I guess it's the Gemini in me."

"Oh really? To be sinister you have to have a patented sneer."

"How's this?" He gave her his best attempt at a dirty look and she just shook her head at him, like an expert opinion in the matter.

"Negative. Stick to numbers Connor! This is a real sneer…" and then came 'the look' that made grown men quake in their Gucci's.

"Lord knows you have a good one!" Wilhelmina let out a throaty laugh and leaned into the table and provocatively enticed Connor to lean in like she had a secret to tell him. "You get a good one when you've shaken hands with the devil." Wilhelmina's throaty whisper and suggestion intrigued the man in front of her. He decided to challenge her.

"Well I've sat at his table and played cards."  
"Ha! I rigged those cards Connor, and I taught him how to count cards."

"My evil queen! I bow down to your sinister side as mine is not as sly and skilled."  
"You have no idea the shit I have pulled over the years!" She laughed to herself.

"So what's your story Willie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tell me something about yourself that's not in your official bio."

"Ugh, I hate talking about myself. Let's keep talking about you."

"No, no…enough about me. And besides I don't believe that, I bet you love talking about yourself. Your vanity proceeds you"

"Vanity and transparency are two very different things."

"Which I am sure I will find both on you to be endearing. C'mon I'm not going to hurt you, or use it against you. What does it take for you to lower that shield to at least eye level?"

Wilhelmina sat still at that moment, not sure what to do. Did she want to risk the biggest pot and gamble her heart? Could she open up once and for all to man who could possibly love her the rest of her life?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wilhelmina sat there for a few short moments battling herself how much she should reveal. She figured her past was not the most pleasant tale and if she revealed too much she might have Connor running for the Swiss Alps before he managed to order desert. What felt like seconds to her, were minutes for Connor watching her battle inside as she tapped her nails, with every attempt she made to say something, but some how she always stopped herself before she could get a word out.

She laughed self deprecatingly as she realized he was watching her the whole time. "Ok, well what do you want to know?" She figured it was better if he started the ball rolling.

"How about your family?"

"Mmm…pass!" She wasn't going to start off with that can of worms.

"Ok, tell me about your daughter?"

"Pass."

"Pets?"

"None." She rolled her eyes at the thought of having some dirty mongrel running, or flying, or for that matter, swimming around her apartment.

"Your birthday?"

"No one knows my birthday, and it stays that way! Marc came close to figuring it out once but could never hammer out the actual date."

"Well what if I wanted to surprise you with a fancy gift on your birthday, how will I know?"

"It's called any day that ends with 'day' that I will gladly except fancy gifts! Just birth-DAY is not one of them."

"You are impossible woman!" Connor chuckled at her reaction. "Ok how about your university days?"

"Never went."

"Really? How come?"  
"I was enrolled after prep school, but I got the chance to work as Fey's assistant and I made the choice."

"You never went to Uni? I am so surprised! I would have figured you would have been Ivy League material being the daughter of a Senator?"

"I was. But I was also a silent hell raiser. Perfect daughter in front of the people who mattered but behind closed doors was a very different story. I hated school even though I was good at it, so I found other ways to amuse myself."

"Like what? Give me a for instance."

"Ok, for instance, I used to prank my prep school roommate all the time. Made her life hell, she hated me! "

"What did you do?"

"Oh you know, rearrange her furniture and turn it upside down, rip pages out of her text books, send her on scavenger hunts to find her clothes somewhere on campus in the middle of winter."

"You mean girl!"

She chuckled reminiscing. She hadn't thought about those memories in a long time. "And then of course there was the spreading of gossip in girl world. I can't tell you how many fights I started and I would just sit back and watch it all unfold."

Connor chuckled at the look on her face. Her eyes had a glint, a proudness that was ironically endearing. "So tell me gossip girl, what was your best subject?"

"History, English, French…Art. Art was my favorite, especially studying in Europe. Being so close to the world's masterpieces was an experience that I still treasure really. Spending time in the galleries by myself, opened my mind to the beauty of the world when things were so dark for so long." Connor smiled at her antidote, he was starting to get some where with her. He wondered what turned her into the woman she was today. What was that dark part of her life? He had one too, but he wanted to know what made her tick.

"What's your favorite piece of art?"

"That's a tough question Connor. It depends on the context."

"Ok which piece is the one piece that provokes you? Speaks to you? The one when you're in front of you can sit there and stare at it for hours?"

"Well, as a young girl I loved all of Degas's dancer pieces. They were just so whimsical and lovely and each one was a variation of the other. But as a woman, whenever I do have the rare chance at Paris fashion week to rip away, I love going back to the Louvre to see Canova's Cupid and Psyche sculpture. It is so breathtaking in person. Every angle, every curve is just so luxurious and romantic. No matter which way you look at it, it's…beautiful. The myth is told so complete in that one sculpture that you can't help but open your heart to the possibility of that kind of love in the world. It's been years since I've seen it."

"Ahhh, a secret romantic…" He teased her and watched the soft blush come to her cheeks as she tried to hide the small piece of truth in what she said, by looking down into her champagne, biting her lip. "I've never seen it, but I would like to take you back to see it with you." Wilhelmina looked up and a smile spread across her face as the man in front of her tried to please her with his promises. She had never taken anyone with her when she would go to galleries. It was her private moments with herself since she was a teen, but she was willing to let him in on one of those moments. He changed the subject, "So, no math?" with raised an eyebrow at her. Wilhelmina took a long sip of her champagne and enthusiastically responded, "Hated math! But I understood it for some strange reason. I never studied and somehow I always scored in the top percentile. Numbers are so boring, I prefer to be stimulated."

"Oh I know you do…" Connor couldn't help the wisecrack innuendo.

"Now here's a conversation that can very easily 'peak' my interest." She leaned back in her chair with confidence, both hands wrapping themselves around the plush chairs handles and seductively pursing her lips. This was a subject she was much more comfortable with.

"Now c'mon Willie, tell me something else. How did you become a model?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, I meant how did you get into it?"

"Pass!" She figured she might as well have told him now before he found out by some loud mouth at Mode. With a loud exhausted sigh she continued, "Ok fine, but you tell anyone and you die." Connor laughed at her serious tone and wide eye stare down. She was dramatic to no end, with a deadpan tone she warned, "I ain't playin."

"I hate when you do that! Because for some strange reason, I believe you actually would!"

"Believe it or not, I didn't always look like this. I was a mousy twenty year old, with the best education money could buy, a brain that was constantly planning, scheming and clawing my way into the best circles, and I was very good at my job working for Fey to boot. I did all her dirty work, and in return she turned me into the woman you see today. I was her living doll, her pet project. I always had ambition, but in this business it can only take you so far. You needed beauty too. Fey turned me into Wilhelmina the super model. Well Fey and a team of the best plastic surgeons money could buy."

"Willie!" Connor exclaimed, mouth gaped in shock, like a housewife gasping at the best gossip she heard all year.

"Now you know the truth."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Claire, and of course Bradford and Fey, but they're dead so it doesn't matter. Maybe Daniel and Alexis, if Claire blabbed a cloud of dust to her kids. Oh and Marc's sidekick."

"Amanda?"

"Yeah, her. She was snooping trying to find her father and she stumbled on…"

"There are pictures!?"

"NO! I destroyed the last ruminants of them."

"Just how much surgery did you have?"

"Why? Does it matter?"

"It doesn't really. I'm just fascinated." He stared at her intently wondering what she really had done. His eyes narrowed as his head tilted trying to find something to see truth in what she just revealed. The look didn't go past Wilhelmina, and immediately cut off his train of thought.

"STOP IT!"

"Sorry! Sooo tell me more about your little hell raiser days in school?" He topped off her flute with Champagne as he spoke.

"I started young, what can I say."

"What else did you do?"

"You name it…I did it."

"Did you ever sleep with a professor?"

"Plead the fifth." She took a drink of her champagne and looked away at the waiter coming toward them with their meals.

"Willie! You naughty girl! Did you do anything illicit?" She waited to answer until the waiter left.

"Like drugs?"

"Yeah." Connor said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course it was the seventies."

"Ah ha! That makes you in the ballpark of…" Connor started counting on his fingers.

"Connor you tricky fucker! That's enough about me!" He started laughing as soon as the great Wilhelmina Slater started pouting like a little kid at her defeat.

"Oh come now Willie, don't be upset. We're not that far off from age. Besides now you can tell me your actual birthday and it could be a special day, just for us."

"Now that you bring it up, how are you and Daniel friends from school? You two are clearly not the same age."

"Nice segway, well, I was doing my MBA when I met Danny who was a sophomore or junior can't remember now. We rolled in the same circle. All rich pricks do."

"But you weren't."

"No, you are correct. All my school was covered scholarships. I was blessed with the mind of a scientist and I chose to use it in finance, so my Ivy League education was thanks to grants and scholarships. Daniel and I were good friends, and he was a pretty smart guy but he always derailed when it came to pretty women. I had no choice but to focus and just finish that damned MBA. Hardest thing I ever had to do. He was the typical rich boy, but he was likeable, unlike some of the other pieces of work I met along the way."

"Self made, much respect to you."

"So what's the story with you and Daniel, Willie? Do you really hate him that much?"

"No, I don't hate him. I resent him. He is a good guy, like you said likeable, but I can't forge any sort of friendship with him because he could screw me at anytime, so I have to be on my game around him."

"But you own half the company..."

"Not me, my baby."

"But eighteen years is a long time, boss..."  
"Cute."

"Technically I'm screwing my boss…"

"Yes you are, but your bonus will be strictly based on your merits as financier, not on how many of my toes you can curl." He loved the aggressive mouth on her. She just didn't care. She said it like it was.

"Is that how you justify this?" Connor drawled with his impeccably charming smile.

"Yes, strictly. Don't screw up my books or I will haunt your nightmares!"

"See that wasn't so hard." His tone softened as he stared directly into her eyes, seeing her react in confusion again was a reaction he was fascinated with.

"What wasn't?" Willie asked, a little confused at his comment.

"Opening up to me. I can't wait to hear more of your stories, I feel like there will be some good ones."

"You have no idea…" She raised her glass to cheers his and let the champagne wash her fears away that New Years Eve. Wilhelmina found herself more open to the possibilities of a new year, with the new man in her life, and letting her past become the building blocks of her future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Authors Note: RATED M- Tried to write the sexy scenes a little differently. This will be the last chapter, as we all know how this love story ended. Thank you for the reads and reviews! Much Appreciated! Hope I could entertain you for even a little part of your day! XO]

After a luxurious dinner at the hotel's seven star restaurant, Connor and Wilhelmina retreated to their suite for the evening to ring in the New Year on a more personal note. With a half hour to midnight they figured they would rather spend it more quietly than in the company of the European glitterati.

As Wilhelmina slipped the card into the pass lock and started to push the heavy wood door open, Connor grabbed her waist and spun her around to face him. He backed her into the door to passionately kissed her. He couldn't wait any longer to feel her close to his body again. He was falling for her and fast. The door swung with a heavy thud as it pushed open, guided by their bodies coming together. They both let out a gruff laugh at the force their bodies created coming together. With heavy breaths they continued pressing their bodies together without any words spoken, recapturing the moment they found each other's lips. Wilhelmina spun them around so she now pinned Connor against the wall, as she kicked the door closed and threw her clutch to the floor.

Connor broke the contact and stared her in the eyes. He watched her flutter her eyes open as she found his glaze. Connor gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Painfully slow, he started grazing them across her skin to guide her fur coat off her shoulders. She slid her hands down his chest to allow her coat to fall to the floor in response. Her skin immediately responded in goose bumps at his touch, his look, and the cool air on her bare skin. The slowness of the movements excited her. She reached for his belt, never breaking their eye contact. She expertly tugged at it, shifting his hips and bringing him close against her body again but just for a torturous second and subconsciously bit her lip at the contact as she could fell his body already responding below the belt. She undid the button of his pants and with one hand she quickly undid the buttons of his dress shirt as he took off his suit jacket and threw it on the floor. She placed her cool hands on his bare chest and he shuttered at the sensation against is warm skin. Without warning, her lips twisted into a naughty sneer and her red nails dug deep into his taught chest as she tortuously dragged them against his abdomen. He gasped at the sensation and instantly responded by slamming her body against the opposite wall, as his lips crushed against hers.

"You think that was funny darling?"

She moaned against his lips, not really letting her the opportunity to respond, punishing her for her little practical joke.

He broke their contact abruptly and walked away from her toward the salon of the lavish hotel room. She watched in disbelief, and out of breath, as his retreating form went straight for the mirror of the vanity as he removed his white crisp shirt and threw it on the floor and examined the marks of her trail of torture now apparent on his skin as it started to pink up by the second. She watched Connor examine himself with concern and she was annoyed by the disruption.

"Don't be such a baby!" Wilhelmina snarled.

"Why do you have to be so aggressive and ruin a moment!? God Wilhelmina!" Connor snapped as he ran his hands across his skin where she left her passionate tracks. His voice was convincingly agitated and his brown furrowed.

"Calm down! You hardly said anything when I've done it before? Relax!" Her tone was snippy, and her eyes were wildly annoyed at his tone. She attempted to run her hands down his back to calm him.

"No, that's not the point! Don't you know how to be gentle?" Connor ripped away and sat down on the vanity stool.

"What is your problem?" Wilhelmina now stood in front of him with her battle stance, arms crossed, weight shifted on her heels, ready for a fight. He didn't say anything for a moment and just looked down at the lavish rug beneath his feet.

"I'm just screwing with you doll face!" He let out a deep throaty laugh as he watched her eyes widen in annoyance. She huffed and shoved him in his shoulder and attempted to walk off in a dramatic fashion, but Connor reached for her wrist in the nick of time and stopped her. He pulled her back to his sitting form and kissed her wrist and her arm and said, "I think I'm funny from time to time. Clearly, I have to work on your sense of humor! I am a practical joker, you have to get used to that."

"Clearly I'm not laughing!" Connor heard her monotone drawl, she was not happy with his little joke. He continued kissing her in random spots on her hands, her arms, her torso through her dress, and tugged her a little closer with each kiss as he pulled her body between his legs.

"C'mon Willie, let it go. Smile for me…"

"Make me!" She challenged.

Connor knew she was making him pay by her snippy tone.

He looked down at her legs and slowly ran both his hands over her right leg, starting with her calf, massaging the flesh distressingly slow, moving inch by inch higher to her knee, up her to thigh. His right hand guided up the sensitive skin part of her inner thigh, as she responded with her hands reaching for his shoulders for balance, as his hands disappeared up her skirt, massaging the skin in the most erotic way as they reach her panties. She swallowed hard at the excitement he was making her feel with his expert touch. He massaged her gently and she left out a sharp inhale and small whimper at the new way he touched her. He looked up at her face as he caught her head roll back and her eyes close at the feeling his hands were giving her.

He stood up never breaking the contact with the center of her body. His left hand expertly drew the zipper down the back of her dress releasing her from her sexy designer confinements. He pulled her chin down and caused her to look at him as he continued his rapture and asked her in a low throaty tone, "Forgive me?"

She moaned at his question, getting the answer he hoped for as he brought his lips to her neck and mimicked the movements of his hands on her skin. As he dragged his lips up her neck he reached her ear and said "Let's take this to the hot tub, its almost midnight." He released her kissed her longingly and watched her nod her head in agreement.

He went to the bar in the room and removed a bottle of champagne, as Wilhelmina removed her clothing. She stood at the vanity pinning her hair in nothing but heels. She could feel his eyes on her. Seductively she turned her head in his direction as she pinned the last piece of hair into a messy up do.

"What?" She watched his eyes scan her body as though he was seeing it for the first time. She was an exhibitionist, not feeling self conscious in the least.

"I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world! And I mean that literally, my mother is the biggest bitch!"

Wilhelmina let out the loudest abrupt laugh not expecting that to come out of his mouth. He really did think he was funny!

"I got you to smile! Mission accomplished!" He said as he slid the terrace door open, took off the topper and flicked the switch to turn the hot tub to warm up for them. She sauntered over to him and kissed him longingly feeling the skin on skin contact made it so hard for them both to break the hold.

A perma-smile stayed on her lips, joined by an arched eyebrow as she undid the zipper of his trousers and slipped them to the floor as her nails dug against the elastic band of his briefs and guided them floor to meet again with his trousers. He continued to watch the expression on her face as her eyes looked down at his now fully erect member, and she licked her lips in response to his apparent desire for her. As she guided her fingertips down his length, her nails gently grazed on the way up. The sensation was enough for Connor to will himself to make it to the hot tub.

He grabbed her by the wrists bringing her attention to his eyes as he kicked his shoes and socks off and pecked her on the lips. He playfully pointed to her stilettos and said, "Kick those stilts off and…run!" As Connor opened the door and a cool gust of cold entered the room, they bolted like kids and jumped in the hot tub. He could have sworn he heard Wilhelmina squeal as she jumped in.

The warm sensation of the tub and steam in the vast snowy Alps was such a romantic scene. Wilhelmina skimmed the shallow waters and wrapped her arms around Connor's waist as he fidgeted with the bottle of champagne. The cork popped and the Champagne must of shaken when he jumped in the tub as it started a steady bubbling from the top. The sound startled Wilhelmina as her body flinched against his body, but her reflexes didn't suffer as she brought her lips to the tip of the bottle Connor was still holding, and she suggestively licked the foaming liquid as she teasingly looked him dead in the eye. So turned on by the suggestive motion he groaned as he brought her to his lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Pour me a glass of Champagne Connor, it's almost midnight." Wilhelmina demanded temptingly close to his face. _11:57_

He reluctantly did as he was told, breaking their bodies apart.

As he passed her a glass, he playfully pulled it away as she reached for it. He watched her pout like a child and asked her in all seriousness, "What's your new years resolution Wilhelmina?" _11:58_

"To live in the moment and stop worrying about the next. You?" She snatched the glass from his hand and he drew her in for another kiss.

"Appreciate what I have today." He soulfully mumbled against her lips. 11:59

"Let's see if you can count backwards money man?"

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Their glasses met in sealing their resolutions and deepest hopes for the New Year. Their lips met and clinched their first moment of the New Year as a couple. They were a world away from prying eyes, and they let themselves come together without fears and hesitation of what the next day would bring. No secrets, no sneaking, no scandal. Tonight, they were a world away.


End file.
